1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to learning aids in general and more particularly to a simulator for simulating a health condition of a patient.
2. Related art
It is common to use various teaching tools to train healthcare students in the examination of a patient and in the diagnosis of various health conditions of the patient. The traditional practice for training healthcare students involves using patients having particular physiological conditions or disorders. However, while such training practice may be helpful to the healthcare student, it is difficult to arrange as it involves the availability of patients with various health disorders at suitable times. Moreover, a repeated examination of a patient by numerous healthcare students may not be advisable for the patient as the comfort and privacy of the patient as well as the condition of the patient should be taken into consideration.